A Tale Of Two Thieves
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Catwoman isn't the kind of girl that falls for any guy, but what happens if she actually finds her match? will HE feel the same about Catwoman? or will this just be another heist gone wrong? please review! chapter 4 out now!
1. Chapter 1: Love at first heist

A Tale Of Two Thieves

_**Hey there, this is my first fanfic for the Arkham series, i usually write for GTA IV but i tried to expand my horizon, so please review and tell me if i should  
><em><strong>continue<strong>_ or stop, because i don't like writing stories that no one likes, thank you.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Love at first heist**_

"Don't take this personally Harv, just think of it as payback." Catwoman said with a smile on her face as she tries to crack a safe owned by Harvey dent A.K.A. Two Face, after what happened in Arkham City, Catwoman has been searching all over town for the rest of her loot that was stolen.

"ah.. i think this kitty just hit the jackpot." She said as she opened the safe and found her 'stuff'. She brought a dufflebag to carry all her loot and began filling it with it. Just after she finished loading in her loot.

"what's that your taking kitty cat?" A voice in the shadows spoke to her.

"who wants to know?" Catwoman replied

"us." The voice said back as he and other Two Face goons revealed themselves. They were carrying machine guns and catwoman was outnumbered.

"well this is going to spoil my day." Catwoman said.

"Two Face wants you dead for ruining his good side kitty, so time to die." He said

Just before they took their shot, a smoke pellet was thrown inside and smoke filled the room leaving everyone completely blind.

"what the hell? It's Batman!" one of the goons said he shoot randomly.

Then the window was heard shattering and before you know it, the thugs were getting beaten up one by one, Catwoman hears the pain grunts of the thugs as they desperately shoot the ceiling and floors, but in only a few short minutes all of them were subdued before the smoke even cleared.

"hmm.. Batman, you always know how to make an entrance." Catwoman said.

"I'm not Batman." The voice of her savior said.

"Oh really, would you mine showing yourself?"

Just then he appeared right in front of her, eye to eye, his eyes were blue but he masked his eyes with black paint, he was wearing a big black zipped hoodie and torn blue jeans and black shoes. Not your typical costumed vigilante in Gotham City.

Catwoman just stood there looking at her savior staring at him as if he was God or something. Catwoman actually lost her wisecracking charm for a second, then he said.

"The name's Black Hood" He said, he sounded a little older than Catwoman but not as old as Batman.

"you expecting a kiss?" Catwoman said.

"no." Black Hood said back calmly.

"why are you staring at me hoodie?" Catwoman said in her usual flirty manner.

"i thought you were staring at me." Hood said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Catwoman said as she blushed at a guy for the first time in her life.

Black Hood turned his attention back to Two Face's guys and tied them up with his rope.

"what makes you come here? Just another opportunity to save a danzel in distress handsome?" Catwoman said.

"not really, i came for Two Face's money." Black hood said back.

"that's my money handsome." Catwoman said.

"No, it's not. I'm sure half of it is and half of it isn't, that's how Two Face works, he splits everything in two" Hood said.

"yeah go figure, I'm getting tired of that actually, so where's the rest of my loot handsome?" Catwoman said.

"Two face splits everything in two, so there's probably one more safe containing my half and your half." Hood said.

"You may be right." Catwoman said.

"i am." Hood said back.

"i guess i better go find my safe, buh bye hood boy." Catwoman said as she kiss byed Black hood.

"before you go, can i have my half kitty cat?" Hood said opening his hand.

"what a party pooper, okay here." Catwoman said giving half of her money to Black hood.

"well, see you around handsome." Catwoman said winking at Hood.

Then suddenly a big blast erupted from the window, the building shook and Catwoman was hit badly, leaving her unconscious. Someone fired a bazooka to the building, no doubt it's the rest of Two Face's goons.

"what the hell!" Hood said, he rushed to aid Catwoman, but she was unconscious.

"hey Cat! Wake up!" Black hood said shaking Catwoman, but it was no use Catwoman is still unconscious.

A second bazooka blast shook the building, the place couldn't take much more, it was about to go down.

"damn, not a good time to be knocked out Cat!" Black hood hesitated first, but he decided to save Catwoman and leave his money.

Black hood reached inside his bag and pulled out a grapnel gun, he broke the window on the other side of the building, held Catwoman tightly and zipped away from the building just before it collapsed.

He zipped far away from the building to make sure he and Catwoman were not seen by anyone. Catwoman was quiet heavy so Black hood decided to stop and find a roof top to rest.

Black hood found shelter in a nearby building in the docks, and rested Catwoman.

"saved a girl...huh..never thought I'd see the day." Black hood said. He checked Catwoman for any wounds. He saw a small cut in her stomach. He reached in his bag for some alcohol and stitches. He opened her leather skin tight suit and began stitching.

After that, he started a little fire and waited for Catwoman to wake up.

"saved a girl...go figure."


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

A Tale Of Two Thieves

_**Chapter 2: First date**_

Catwoman was out for quiet a while, almost two hours the bazooka really done her, just then she moved. She opened her eyes.

"oh, your up, Good thing too, i was getting bored." A voice she recognized said.

"hoodie, where's my loot?" Catwoman said.

"i left it, i had to save you, you could at least say thanks." Black hood said

"well that's too bad." Catwoman said sounding disappointed.

"Just so you know, my half was torched down as well." Black hood said.

"sorry." Catwoman said smiling at Black hood, he could tell she was sarcastic but he couldn't stay mad at her.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Catwoman up and asked.

"Did..did you stitched my wounds?" Catwoman asked looking at her costume was a big slash and blood spots.

"yeah, what did you expect? You could've bleed to death." Black hood said.

"hmm.. i like a guy who can knit, can you make me a pretty sweater too?" Catwoman said.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Black hood said smiling back at Catwoman.

Catwoman got up and sit next to Black hood.

"So, are you like the bats errand boy or something?" Catwoman said.

"hell no." He replied.

"you have that gun thing that the bat uses, did he give you that?" Catwoman said.

"no, i made that."

"surprised you didn't steal it."

"I'm not just another petty thief, i steal things to live, after my mother died i guess i...i just couldn't rely on anyone." He said turning his face away.

"i..I'm sorry, i can relate." Catwoman said, surprisingly not sarcastic anymore.

"oh can you?" He said in doubt.

"I'm an orphan."

"that doesn't mean you can relate, you didn't feel the loss i did."

"care to tell me more?"

"no"

"no?"

"yes"

"why?"

"be..because i..i don't trust you."

"oh really?" Catwoman said persuasively.

"i can't just go and tell anyone about my life, and i don't trust women."

Black hood went quiet, he looked down and there was a moment of silence between the two, the freezing wind of Arkham city made him shiver, then Catwoman held his hand tightly. He hesitated, but then he decided to tell her.

"*sigh* when i was 10... my dad left and went to metropolis, i guess he can't stand me or mom or Gotham.. i don't know he just up and left, my mom worked as a tailor, she teached me how to knit and stuff like that, i didn't like it but i guess it sticks. We lived around here, in the slums of Gotham, live was never easy so i guess i had to fend of the rapist, sadist, and murderers running around my home, my mom said i was a gifted inventor, i made a lot of prototype wayne tech, i sent some of my ideas over to wayne tech for some money, it wasn't much but it was money,*sigh* when i was 16 my mom was... shot by the Falcones, i chased them down and beat them up one by one, i tried to kill the man that shot my mom but..but.. i just couldn't, i knocked him out and left him there, later on my house was torched down by the mob, and i remember...i was so pissed, i wanted to end the mob right then and there, i guess one thing led to another and i just became another vigilante, the one without a costume, later on in life i met this beautiful woman, i gave her everything in exchange for her to just say she loved me, then i figured out she worked for the mob...i was so fucking pissed, she led the mob to my hiding place took everything i had and left me for dead, i guess after that i never trusted a woman, ever." Black hood said turning around to Catwoman.

They both stared at each other, Catwoman couldn't say anything, maybe she was touched by Black hood's story or maybe it was just the cold breeze of Arkham city. Catwoman then went closer to him and slowly lifted up his hoodie, his hair was pitch black and was very long, seems he haven't had the time to cut it, she grabbed Black hood by the neck and kissed him in his cheek.

Black hood was surprised, he slowly let go of her and said.

"wh...what was that?"

"That's how i say thank you." Catwoman said.

Black hood was speechless, the wind was so cold he could hardly feel his feet but Catwoman's kiss was warm and at least he could still feel his face. They had a moment of piece when suddenly.

"there you are." A voice said

Black hood and Catwoman quickly got up and turn, Black hood put his hoodie back on and gotten into his fighting position and so did Catwoman.

Two face's thugs were back carrying baseball bats and knives, there were about ten of them and they all seem to have followed Hood and Cat.

"the boss wasn't please at all at what you lovebirds did to his money, so i guess it's judgement time." The henchmen said.

"sorry boys, i think were gonna be late." Catwoman said.

"you two are gonna pay, and cutting you in half might just make up for it." A second henchmen said back.

"enough with the two's already." Black hood said, Catwoman lifted her eye lash and smiled at him.

A henchman with a knife ran towards Black hood, he dodged out of the way grabbed him by the arm and slammed him hard to the ground, he never needed a weapon so he threw away the knife.

"that's all you got?" Black hood said. The henchmen feeling taunted charged to Catwoman and Black hood, they both dodged the attacks, and hit them with everything they got, Black hood grabbed a henchmen by the neck and used him as a shield, Catwoman used the man for a boost up and attacked the henchmen from above, Black hood threw away the unconscious thug shield and ducked from a baseball attack, Catwoman kicked the man from behind and Black hood punched his face, eventually all the henchmen were knocked out.

"nice moves cat." Black hood said panting and sweating, while Catwoman doesn't look tired one bit.

"looks like you need some exercise hoodie." She said, walking over to a henchmen.

"man, i gotta learn how she does that, oh crap." Black hood said, panting from exhaustion.

"alright talk, where's Two face keeping my stuff?" Catwoman said putting her foot upon the face of the Henchman.

"i..i swear i dunno!" He said.

"don't lie to me!" Catwoman said.

"I'm not! The boss keeps your other half a secret no one knows about it except the high ranking guys and i doubt you can actually find 'em let alone make 'em talk." The henchmen said. Catwoman lifted up her foot and slammed it to his face and knocked him out.

"you're very persuasive you know that? now what?" Black hood said.

"we find Harv's golden boys." She replied.

"how?" He asked.

"I'm gonna make a call." Catwoman said smiling.

"to who?"

"The Riddler."


	3. Chapter 3: Riddle Me This

A Tale Of Two Thieves

**First of all thanks to Shadowknight1121 for your support and making me write another chapter.**

**it took me a while to get this out because i had to think about what riddles will the riddler make.**

**i hope it works out and I'm sorry if it sucked, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Riddle me this..**_

Black hood and Catwoman arrived at a huge industrial complex in the far west of Arkham city. Without thinking Black hood quickly realize it was a base of operation of the famous The Riddler. How did he know? The building was covered with big green question marks, which he thought was just corny.

"Not much of an interior designer, but he can give us what we want." Catwoman said in the gates of the big building.

"you sure we can trust this guy?" Black hood said doubting The Riddler.

"do you trust me?" Catwoman said with her flirtatious kitty cat eyes.

"mmm...no." He said without a hint of doubt.

Catwoman chuckled. "i never get tired of that."

The two of them entered the building, it was unsurprisingly unlocked. The inside was just a long corridor, and at the very end was a door with a question mark. Behind Black hood and Catwoman, a small LCD projector turned on and projected a picture in front of the screen in front of them. The Riddler appeared before them.

The Riddler gave out a big sigh in the sight of Catwoman. "how dare you disturb me Selina!"

Black hood smirked "Selina?"

"Come on Eddie, i need your help." She said.

"i know well enough not to trust you, your incompetent mind will not fool me!" He said.

"he got you there 'Selina'." Black hood said putting some emphasis on her name.

The Riddler shifted his attention to the Hooded man behind Catwoman.

"and what do we have here? Have you got another desperate man to follow you everywhere?" The Riddler mocked.

"no!" The both of them said.

"i see you already make a good pair! Hmm... this gives me an idea, i will offer my services in exchange for you two to solve some of my riddles!" He said.

"Riddles?" Black hood asked.

"why do you think they call me the Riddler?" He said.

"Who's they?" Black hood said tempting Riddler.

The Riddler stopped for a while, rather impressed at Black hood.

"this one's rather annoying." The Riddler said.

"you have no idea." Catwoman said smiling.

"Okay, so back to my challenges!" He said.

"i don't have time for this Eddie!" Catwoman said.

"Don't dare call me that! I have a special couples maze just for you two, if your feeble minds can handle it though, muhuhuhuwahahaha." The Riddler said

Immediately the corridor was split into three rooms and they were trapped in the first one. The lights went off.

"You have very nice friends you know that?" Black hood said sarcastically.

"you should meet Pammy, she'd love to get to know you." Said Catwoman.

"what now?" Black hood said. And immediately the room was lit with green glowing question marks. Both of them searched the rooms for anything that can get them out.

"search for something that screams 'get me out of here', or a big button." Catwoman said.

"as if i'd be that ob...hey what's this?" Black hood said as he felt a big button was in the palm of his hands. It was Catwoman's ass.

"That's not what i meant." Catwoman said.

Black hood ignored her, but nonetheless he was embarrassed, then he saw something odd in one of the question marks. He put his and in the dot of the mark and pushed it down, and that opened the blast doors.

"nice work." Catwoman said.

They both went into the next room and saw the floor was gone and replaced with a large volume of water, and in front of them was a boat and an oar in what's left of the floor.

"so, rowing now?" Black hood said.

"not so fast." Catwoman said. She pulled out a small bead and put it inside the water, it melted as it touched the liquid.

"guess that's why the boat wasn't in the water." Black hood said.

"there's always my Grapnel gun." He looked up and saw that the roof was removed.

"this is not my best day." Catwoman said.

Black hood suddenly had an idea.

"grab that oar!" He said.

Catwoman did so accordingly.

"okay, so the place doesn't look quiet wide, it should fit us both plus that oar." He said.

"doesn't look like i have a choice." Catwoman replied.

Black hood put his feet upon the wall as Catwoman put her's upon the other one with the oar. They formed a straight line and slowly walked towards the other side of the room, which they did gracefully.

"aaaggghh, my fucking back!" Black hood said rolling around on the ground after finishing the maze.

The blast doors opened again and revealed the final maze. It was similar to the previous maze but there was a small walkway in the middle of it, and at the end of the room was the door with a question mark. The door opened and the Riddler revealed himself.

"congrats, you've made it to my final challenge, though in a very weird way. See to it you can finish my final one, you see the building here is very sensitive to weight, a little to heavy in the top or the bottom will make the place collapse, think of a way out."

Black hood thought for a second and looked around the room, he touched the plank.

"i get it! get on top of me." Black hood said.

"what?" Catwoman asked.

"I'll walk and you'll climb on the top, we'll decrease each others weight."

"hmm...alright." Catwoman agreed.

Black hood slowly put his foot upon the plank and Catwoman used her claws to climb upon the ceiling. She grabbed Black hood's hands with her feet and slowly walk towards the door.

While a few steps from the edge, Black hood's plank broke and he fell down, Catwoman immediately grabbed hold of him.

"Shit!" Black hood said.

"hold on hoodie!" She said.

Catwoman swung Black hood around until his feet can reach the edge, Catwoman can feel the ceiling on top of her is going to fail. Black hood's feet reached the edge, while Catwoman fell from the ceiling.

"Damn!" Black hood said.

He reached for his grapnel gun and fired it at Catwoman, it catch her spot on.

Black hood gave out a sigh of relief as he pulled Catwoman up, she got up and sat down to catch her breath, Black hood was panting too.

"i thought cats had nine lives." Black hood joked.

"me too." Catwoman said gasping for breath.

They both got up and went to the door, Black hood opened it and saw the room. It was filled with computer screens and a chair in the middle of it. The Riddler turned around and said.

"well done, i truly didn't believe you two could survive, a very good pair indeed."

"alright, no more games Riddler." Black hood said.

"oh, no more, I'm a man of my word, i believe you two are searching for Two Face's vault correct?" He said pulling up his glasses.

"right, where is it Eddie?" Catwoman said.

"well, there are complications." He said.

"what?" Black hood asked.

"you see, after Two Face beat both Joker and Penguin, he acquired the whole Arkham city as his territory, so it's almost impossible to track down where he keeps his stash."

"we don't need to know where his stash is, i need a location for some of his high rank guys, we'll do the rest." Black hood said.

"ah i see, you're not as dumb as you seem, let me see." The Riddler said.

He turned around and typed in his computer, he checks out his screens and said.

"ah i found the place, here." He said handing out an address to Black hood.

"i know this place." Black hood said.

"you'll need a key card, i just happen to have one." Riddler said handing a key card to Catwoman.

"you seem a bit too kind Riddler, remember if you mess with us, were coming for you." Black hood threatened.

"oh no, I'm not lying, I'm just in a good mood."

Black hood and Catwoman left. Outside Catwoman put the key card inside her suit and walked with Black hood.

"we?" Catwoman asked.

"just until we get our stuff back." Black hood said.

"i like it when you say 'we'." Catwoman said.

"hey cat... i want to say thanks for saving me back there." Black hood said.

"well..." Before Catwoman finished her sentence Black hood kissed her in the cheek.

"and what was that?" Catwoman said.

"how i say thank you." Black hood smiled.

"hmm...i like it." Catwoman said

"so, where to now?" Black hood said.

Catwoman gave out a smile that Black hood knew was gonna get them both into more trouble.

"i want to pay my old friend Pamela a visit." Catwoman said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**A Tale Of Two Thieves**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry i never updated "A Tale of Two Thieves" seriously I'm really really sorry dudes, i was just occupied by other stories, and i kinda lost interest, and i just figured out what an idiot i am. So i decided to continue it, so here's chapter 4.**

_**Chapter 4: Every rose has it's thorn**_

Black Hood and Catwoman arrived at a hotel in Arkham city. This is where Catwoman needed to go before she and Black hood find Two face's high ranked goons who will finally give them the location of their money. Black hood observed the building as they walked in the pathway towards the inside. The hotel was run down, like everything in Arkham city, it was covered by fresh vegetation, the entire building was engulfed by the greenery.

"So this friend of yours, she an activist or something?" Black hood asked.

"you can say that, but she's more of an obsessed type." Catwoman said.

"like everyone in this fucking city, y'know bats, cats, plants" Black hood said.

"Hey, it's a statement hoodie." Catwoman said.

"why are we here anyway?" Black hood asked.

"well, my friend Pammy here might help us get Harvey's goons to talk, she sort of has a 'way' with people, so were gonna convince her to help us." Catwoman said.

"Sounds fun." Black hood said sarcastically.

They reached the end of the pathway, it was blocked by a series of thick green vines.

"what now?" Black hood asked.

"Now, you watch and learn." Catwoman said as she opened a steel hatch below her and hung onto the bottom of the path.

"no peeking." Catwoman teased as she hung upside down.

"no promises." Black hood said with his arms crossed.

Catwoman continued to crawl down the path to the other side, when she finally reached it, she opened another hatch and climbed up. She approached the door that was blocked by vines and talked to Black hood.

"You think you can make it hotshot?" Catwoman asked.

Black hood shrugged and opened the hatch that Catwoman previously opened. He flicked his wrist and out came a hook. He used the hook to hang on the path, he flicked his other wrist and came another hook, then he used both hooks to maneuver safely down the floor of the path. He finally reached the other side of the path and opened Catwoman's hatch.

"need a hand hoodie?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm fine." Black hood answered plainly as he got up from the platform.

The two of them approached the door and opened it, the door produced a squeaky creak as it opens, in which Black hood hoped didn't disturb anyone who was living here. They continued down the big room, Black hood saw the building was completely consumed by plants, as if it was not a room at all, more like an indoor garden.

"Yep, definitely obsessed, she's saving the planet though." Black hood said.

"she's gonna do more than save it." Catwoman said as she observed the room.

Just then the vines from the ceiling began to come to life as it grabbed Black hood and Catwoman's feet quicker than they have time to react. Then it strung them upside down from the ceiling. Black hood struggled to get loose, which made his hood come off, revealing his shoulder length pitch black hair.

"Ugh..i gotta say Selina..your friends are...ugh really nice." Black hood said as he struggled to get loose.

"don't be such a cry baby, this is her way of welcoming guests." Catwoman said.

"who is 'her' anyway?" Black hood asked.

Then a mysterious figure began to appear in front of them, it was a woman with plant green skin, and red hair wearing only a purple shirt with an unbuttoned top and leaves covering a few parts of her body.

"You!" Poison Ivy said.

"um..Hi there Pammy." Catwoman said plainly.

"Pammy?" Black hood asked.

"oh you guys haven't met? Let me introduce you two, Hoodie this is my old friend Pamela, or as she likes to be called nowadays Poison Ivy, Poison Ivy, Black hood." Catwoman said introducing Poison Ivy with Black hood.

"Selina! You have some nerve coming here again!" Poison Ivy shouted.

"i was hoping you could do us a favor." Catwoman said plainly.

"Even after you killed my babies you think i would even consider helping you?" Poison Ivy said.

"you killed her babies?" Black hood asked with a shocked face.

"What she meant by that was that i might've killed a few of her plants." Catwoman said.

"they were my flesh and blood!" Poison Ivy said.

"get over it Pammy, I'll get you some new flowers. I just need your help." Catwoman said.

"Never!" Poison Ivy said as a few pods behind her erupted and released ten brainwashed TYGER operatives.

Black hood and Catwoman were freed from the vines, they both dropped to the ground and got up quickly to their fighting stance, as Poison Ivy sat back to enjoy the show.

"So this is the welcoming party." Black hood said as he punched one of the goons and dodged another one's punch.

"Did i forget tell you that Pammy doesn't really like guests?" Catwoman said as she kicked one of the goons and threw him to a group.

"i think you let that slip." Black hood said as he dodged one of the goons punches.

They continued to fight the brainwashed TYGER operatives with ease, Catwoman with her swift kicks, and Black hood with his improvised fighting style. After a few minutes all the goons were beaten.

"ENOUGH!" Poison Ivy shouted as she raised a pod from behind her. The pod shot something in the direction of Catwoman.

"NO!" Black hood shouted

Black hood immediately jumped in front of Catwoman and took the hit. He got thrown across the room and dropped to the floor motionless.

"Hoodie!" Catwoman shouted as she ran towards him.

"Hoodie! Hey! Talk to me!" Catwoman said slapping Black hood's face.

"Hey Come on! Don't die on me just yet!" Catwoman said.

"oh, he is far from death my dear Selina." Poison Ivy said.

Just then, Black hood eyes opened only this time they were green and glowing. He pushed Catwoman away from him as he got up from the floor.

"uh.. Hoodie?" Catwoman called Black hood but then she noticed that his torso that was hit by Poison Ivy's spore cannon was now covered in vines, vines that were probably mind controlling him.

"HAHAHA!" Poison Ivy laughed maniacally. "Let's see if you dare to kill your boyfriend!" Poison Ivy added.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Catwoman yelled as she dodged a punch from the brainwashed Black hood.

"Hey um..hoodie?" Catwoman asked while dodging his punches and kicks.

"are you still in there?" Catwoman asked dodging another punch.

"if you are, please wake up!" Catwoman shouted but to her dismay Black hood continued to fling punches towards Catwoman.

"your words are useless Selina! He is with me now!" Poison Ivy said.

"Could you please SHUT UP?" Catwoman shouted.

Then as Catwoman was distracted, Black hood landed a punch at her face. She was shocked but then looked back at the brainwashed Black hood.

"sorry hoodie, but i had to do this." Catwoman said as she kicked Black hood hard in the crotch.

"Graahhh!" Black hood screamed as the vines in his torso withered and died. Black hood dropped down grabbing his crotch in pain.

"hoodie!" Catwoman said as she helped him up.

"Grahh! that fucking hurts!" Black hood said still with his hand on his crotch and his other hand over Catwoman's shoulder.

"Alright Red! No more games! I need your help now!" Catwoman demanded.

"i would rather die than help you!" Poison Ivy said.

"but we need your help to kill Harvey!" Catwoman said as Black hood looked at her curiously.

"Wait..you want to kill Two Face?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yes." Catwoman said plainly.

"he killed my plants as well..." Poison Ivy remembered.

"I think we can all get what we want here." Black hood said now recovering from his injury.

"what is it that you need from me exactly?" Poison Ivy asked.

"we need a small amount of your brainwash gas thing." Catwoman said.

"for what purpose?" Poison Ivy asked.

"does it matter? We're using it to kill Two Face." Catwoman said.

"you're really going to do this?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yes." Catwoman said.

"Fine." Poison Ivy said.

Then Black hood approached her, he pulled out an empty spray can and gestured Poison Ivy to fill it with her mind control gas, which she did reluctantly, Black hood covered his mouth and nose as the can got filled with toxic gas, after it is full, Black hood closed it and put it in his pocket. Then He walked back to Catwoman

"is that all?" Poison Ivy asked.

"yeah, thanks a lot red, I'll be seeing you." Catwoman said as she and Black hood left the hotel.

"don't get your hopes up." Poison Ivy said as they both left the room.

Catwoman and Black hood went out of the hotel and sat to rest at an edge of a nearby rooftop. They both sat and talked.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Black hood asked.

"mean what hoodie?" Catwoman asked back.

"Are we really gonna kill Two Face?" Black hood asked.

"i only said that to fool Pammy, but i guess we'll see how it'll turn out." Catwoman said.

"Yeah, i gue-" Black hood stopped after he noticed a bruise on Catwoman's cheek

"did i...do that?" Black hood asked.

"yeah, you sort of did." Catwoman said.

"i..I'm sorry." Black hood said.

"there's no way you could've known, you were being mind controlled." Catwoman said.

"but i did it, I'm sorry." Black hood said.

"don't be, besides you saved me from getting hit by it in the first place, thanks by the way for doing that." Catwoman said.

"ye..yeah no problem." Black hood said blushing as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You're special, you know that?" Catwoman said.

"thanks, you too cat." Black hood said back

Black hood feels something weird inside of him, like a dead part of him has just been ignited once again, was it because of the woman beside him right now, does he trust himself enough to trust someone again? Or will what happen in the past happen again? For now he does not have any idea, for now he would just like to be near her, and he only knows that he wants to protect this woman, more than ever before.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Black hood silently thought to himself.


End file.
